Menno Coehoorn
|Hair_color = Brown |Eye_color = Brown |Race = Human |Gender = Male |Nationality = |Titles = Governor of Cintra |Profession = Soldier |Ranks = Field marshal |Affiliations = Center Army Group |Appears_books = |Appears_games = |Family = Coehoorn family}} |audio = Menno Coehoorn voice line.ogg}} Menno Coehoorn (d. March ) was a Nilfgaardian who served in the Imperial Army as Field marshal. He was in a position of confidence with the Emperor Emhyr var Emreis, and so was granted governorship over Cintra during his reign. He commanded the Center Army Group during the Second Northern War - his record included the several battles in Dol Angra, Aldersberg, Vengerberg and the Battle of Brenna. Coehoorn met his defeat at the Battle of Brenna. The reconnaissance units commanded by Lamarr Flaut he sent out before the battle failed to notice the Nordling reserves under voivodes Bronibor and Blenckert. These units tipped the scales in favor of the Nordlings and Coehoorn was forced to flee. During his retreat, Commander Sievers offered to trade cloaks with him, allowing Coehoorn to escape in disguise while Sievers would attempt to distract the pursuing forces. Coehoorn accepted the offer, and escaped on horseback, but his progress was halted by the River Chotla, where he sustained an injury after he was thrown from his mount and kicked in the side of the face by a horse struggling to escape the marshy river. The remnants of Zoltan Chivay's company caught up to him at the edge of the river, where Coehoorn attempted to surrender. However, the dwarves couldn't understand his speech through his wounded jaw, and, due to the embroidery on Sievers' cloak, mistook him for a member of the 7th Daerlanian Brigade, shooting him with their crossbows, crying vengeance "for Caleb Stratton". Coehoorn was hit by three bolts, and drowned in the waters of the Chotla. His body though was never recovered or recognized, and thus nobody knew how he died, or if he had even died on the battlefield. Some believed he had fled, fearing the imperial wrath and that he hid in Brokilon as a hermit. Others said that he hanged himself and that his spirit wandered the battlefield of Brenna saying continuously "Give me back my legions". After his death, Havart var Moehoen took the rank of Field Marshal. Trivia * The character was named after Menno, baron van Coehoorn, a 17th-century Dutch soldier and military engineer. * Coehorn refused to escape with the same words as Polish Crown Grand Hetman (general) Stanisław Żółkiewski, conqueror of Moscow and one of the greatest Polish commanders, who died in Battle of Cecora against Tartars. * The phrase "Give me back my legions" is a famous citation used by Roman Emperor Augustus in the Battle of Teutoburg. Notes * In , a gwent card bearing his image appears and is part of the Nilfgaardian Empire Gwent deck. Gallery Tw3 cardart nilfgaard menno coehoorn.png|gwent card art References External links * cs:Menno Coehoorn de:Menno Coehoorn es:Menno Coehoorn fr:Menno Coehoorn it:Menno Coehoorn pl:Menno Coehoorn ru:Мэнно Коегоорн uk:Менно Коегорн Category:Humans Category:Blood of Elves characters Category:Time of Contempt characters Category:The Tower of the Swallow characters Category:The Lady of the Lake characters Category:Thronebreaker characters Category:The Witcher 2 mentioned-only characters